Vanilla and Strawberry
by jenbachand
Summary: A hopeful look into the future. Grissom and Sara future fic. For the prompt of Sara eating something yummy. Complete.


**TITLE:** Vanilla and Strawberry  
**AUTHOR:** jenbachand  
**PAIRING:** Grissom/Sara  
**RATING:** Y-Teen  
**SUMMARY:** A hopeful look into the future.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I made no money from the writing of this fic.  
**NOTES:** Ages ago I was prompted by partlybouncy to write Sara eating something yummy, and this is the result. Huge thanks to mingsmommy for helping me do more showing & less telling.

* * *

The teasing scent of vanilla and strawberries drew Sara out of her dreams and into the warmth of their bedroom. She blinked at the afternoon sun's dancing golden rays slipping away under the bottom of the partially-raised blinds.

Several times since her return home she had awakened to Gil watching her sleep in the setting sun. The look on his face was equal parts amazement and lost little boy. She felt a pang every time she realized she had made him doubt her love.

Her stomach gave a gentle gurgle as she decided to go in search of Gil and the wonderful smells. She stretched her body in a way that always made her feel like a lanky cat and prepared to rise. Just as she was getting out of the bed, the click of Hank's nails on the floor (she noted it was time to take him to the groomer again) and Gil's admonishments to the dog that he would not be getting a bite, had her snuggling back under the covers and closing her eyes.

"Sara," came his barely above a whisper call. "Honey, it's time to get up."

She smiled at him before she opened her eyes. He was carrying a tray and trying to avoid the dog, who was anxiously circling in hopes of enjoying some of her breakfast too.

"Have you been awake long? I tried to be quiet." He looked slightly upset at the prospect of having disturbed her slumber.

Her "not long," was punctuated by a yawn. "The smell woke me up, and it was a very lovely way to wake up at that. What did you make?" She asked with childlike enthusiasm and a very big grin.

"Crepes. I've been practicing with that crepe cooker thing you had," he set the tray over her lap. The arrangement was gorgeous, complete with a rose in a vase.

"It's beautiful." She beamed at him. "Thank you." She cut a bite and let out a small moan of pleasure. The smell alone didn't do his creation justice. He had obviously been practicing for a while with her crepe maker. They were perfectly thin, topped with warm strawberries and fresh whipped cream, and a filled with blend of cheeses she wasn't quite able to place, even after rolling it over her tongue a few times.

"Ricotta?" She asked before she took another bite and savored the different nuances of flavor her palette was being exposed to.

"A blend of ricotta and mascarpone," he replied, looking very pleased with himself.

Cutting another bite she offered it to him; he shook his head, but she shook the fork at him and he acquiesced. She leaned over the tray and kissed him just as he finished his bite. A quick peck of lips and corresponding smiles were enough to encourage her to continue her meal and feed him bites along the way.

"You know," Sara said as she wiped her mouth, "you don't have to do this, Gil." His eyes widened, but she smiled sweetly. "We weren't broken, I was. I had to leave or I would have broken you, too…broken us." She leaned her forehead against his. "I won't bolt because you didn't bring me breakfast in bed enough." She captured his hand in hers on the bed and gave it a squeeze. He looked up into her eyes and nodded.

"I know" He sighed. "But maybe if I had been paying more attention, maybe I could have helped you before you felt you had to run away. Or if I had been more aware maybe we would have caught Natalie earlier." He shrugged and she noted he had that hopeless look again.

She gently lifted his hand to her lips and then placed it over her heart.

"Here, in my heart, there has only ever been one person. You." She let him absorb that for a moment. "But in my head, there were a thousand other things going on. Things that I should have had the guts to talk to you about or talked with someone about. But I promise you Gil, I'll never leave again. Not without taking you with me," she gave him a gentle smile and he brushed his hand against her chest in a gesture of understanding. His answering nod and earnest look let her know he was starting to believe she wouldn't be leaving again.

He set the tray to the side and leaned in to kiss her properly. The kiss warmed her body and woke her senses as they took their time gently worshiping each other with lips and tongues and hands. The lingering taste of strawberries and vanilla on both of their lips and the promise of forever love in both their hearts.


End file.
